The present invention refers to a spray gun for mixing and spraying of two media, and of the type incorporating a valve for one medium each.
Spray guns of the type mentioned above are earlier known, which have two separate valves for one medium each and positioned at some distance from each other and a common mixing chamber. A drawback with these is that when the two media react with each other, the orifices of the valves will be clogged up. To prevent this a careful cleaning is required at every interruption of the spraying operation. A further drawback is that the spray gun will become bulky, is more difficult to handle, has many movable components and therefore requires more maintenance and is more expensive to manufacture than spray guns for one medium only.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a spray gun, which:
is easy to clean, by wiping it off,
prevents contamination of the valve orifices to a large extent,
is as easy to handle as spray guns for one medium only,
has a few movable components,
requires a minimum of maintenance,
is worth its price.
These tasks have been solved in that the two valves are provided one inside the other and designed to be axially displaceable in a housing and relative to each other to and from respective valve seats against the action of a spring, and that the valves are actuatable together by an external force.